One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 1
The marine boat finally stopped at the island. Marines got off the boat, and started to stretch. They were going to hunt for game. Meanwhile, the captain of the boat was training himself. He was using his sword, to slash at the air. Brog was doing his usual training, 100 thousand sword slashes a day. All he could think about, were 2 reports he heard about. Tack, when he killed the Dai daimyo, and all his guards. He got a new crew member as well, a Malk. Brog would have arrested the other chef, but the marine commander defending that branch prefers his reputation over doing his job. Arresting a possibly innocent chef would be seen as bad. Brog would still have done it, and got evidence. The other report... He returned. Riker. Just thinking about him, wanted Brog to slash the ship deck in half. Riker... 'The shredder'. Riker, the man who caused the east blue to fall into chaos, destroying 4 marine bases, 9 marine boats, and for crushing 13 separate villages forces. Riker, the man with the 50 million {{B} bounty. The man who killed Brog's son. Riker was back, but why? Brog has seen the grand line, he knew that someone of Riker's power could live there, unless another pirate crushed him. That, or he wants to finish the job, and destroy the east blue. Brog, took off his shirt, and kept on going. He was going to kill Riker. Riker... Will pay. - Matthew was a normal marine. He was a chief petty officer, and one of the few who joined Brog into going after the pirates who attacked the Yatara branch. Why would anyone attack Yatara island? It's a big island, lots of trade, but not much after that. Maybe they attacked just because of so many marines, and Brog. All Matthew wanted to be, was become Brog. Strong, brave, and scary. Those were three things Matthew didn't have. His squad, of 9 other marines, were one of the 3 squads looking for some animals. Matthew heard rustling, and pointed his rifle at it. Hopping out of the bush, was a bunny. The other marines just started laughing, all thinking it was the pirates who beta them up again. Many of them, who joined, were beat up by them, and even almost a week since, they still had bandages. One of them heard rustling again, and just laughed. "Don't worry little guy, we want bigger game. You can hop away." "Oh, thanks, but I don't hop." The entire marine squad pointed their guns at the voice, and the man got up. He must have been 8 feet tall, with a leather jacket, and mutton chop black beard. He smiled, licking his lips, and looked at Matthew. "Now you guys... Nice size. You have some good fat as well. You should be a good dinner." They all fired at the man, but he dodged all 10 bullets by an incredible speed, and attacked them. Matthew, too weak to fight them, did the one thing he could do, to save them. He screamed. - "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Brog, heard the scream. He immediately took off, with complete speed, and it took him a minute and a half, to get to the marines. He looked at the man, who beat up his marines. He was tall. The man just laughed, and saw the old man. Looking at his chest though, he was ripped. Holding a pretty big sword, the man knew this guy would be tough. Brog decided to find out who this man was. "Who are you, and why did you attack my soldiers?" "I'm death, and I'm here to collect your souls." The man jumped at Brog, sending a punch. Brog skillfully dodged it, and sent a double slash at the man's stomach. The man, growling, sent a kick at Brog's ribs. With one hand, Brog stopped the kick, and with his other hand holding his sword, he slashed at the man's forehead. The man, screaming in rage, started to punch at Brog. Brog, just stepped back from every swing, and kept on doing it. He wanted to be as far away from his marines, so the bastard who attacked them wouldn't kill them. Brog, when he decided it was good enough distance, slashed at the man's throat, but the man caught his sword. That's when Brog let go of his sword, and kicked at the man's stomach, striking at the still fresh sword wounds. The man was sent flying, and hit a tree. Brog grabbed his sword, and pointed it at the man's neck, at a very close distance. "Sorry buddy, I already met the man, and kicked his ass. Who are you again?" "Okay. I'm Lok. I'm a pirate. In fact... I'm part of a famous crew. Riker's crew." Brog, hearing that, sent a sword slash at Lok's neck, but Lok suddenly dodged the slash, and rolled away. He got up, and Brog was holding his sword. Brog wanted to know more. "You think that will intimidate me?" "Well, you see, I'm one of Riker's chief 6. After Riker, the chief 6 are the strongest members in Riker's crew." "Strongest? You're pathetic." "Sadly, I can't argue. I fought you, at full power... In this form." "What?" The man, holding himself, suddenly got bigger, growing fur, and his black mutton chops suddenly got even bigger. It covered his skin, and looked like fur. When he was done, his shirt was torn, and he took it off. He must have been 10 feet tall, and he looked like a jackal. "Now, Mr. Marine captain, I must tell you... When I said you were going to meet death... I didn't lie." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc